Stan and Kyle's field trip
by Decoding Wonderland
Summary: Dude, Stan & Kyle... Strawberry shortcake...? Imagination! Please R&R p.s: This Summery sucks ass! :D


Well hello again all my evil, twisted minded minions. How much have you all missed me? A lot? Why thank you, I've missed you all to. Sorry it has been so long, we have been writing exams, so I haven't had time to write and upload. But because of the popular demand of all you sick, abnormal minded freaks out there (I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 =]) I have decided to write another "Happy" story about our wonderful little childhood characters =] *Evil grin* my mind has been at ease lately so it's bursting with ideas.. Not really! Ahem, anyway! Gents, Ladies any Strawberry Shortcake lovers out there? What about South Park? I am a Huge HUge HUGE South Park fan! *Manic Laugh* well getting back to the point, let's just say that Strawberry isn't going to be around for very much longer... *Winks deviously* so! Grab a seat and hold on tight, you're are about to take a trip on a warped rollercoaster! ±] oh and I DO NOT OWN STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE! And just a shout out to my best buddy Ryan for helping me through the story! Love you my ninja bum =)

P.S: This all takes place down in a little place I like to call Strawberryland with my two best friends Kyle and Stan.

P.P.S: The starting of the story is with Stan and Kyle sitting outsides Stan's house trying to come up with something to do… (This part of the story is only Dialog! Sorry! ^*)

P.P.P.S: I LIKE =D HAHAHA! LAUGH MY MINIONS! LAUGH I SAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*South Park*

Stan: "Dude, I'm bored!" *Yawns*

Kyle: "Ya Stan, me too."

Stan: "I can't believe Cartman and Kenny got invite to Tweek's party and we didn't!"

Kyle: "Exactly! I mean we practically saved that dudes ass for the underwear gnomes."

Stan: "Stupid fags."

Kyle: "Stan, I'm really bored, we seriously have to do something." *Drops head into hands*

Stan: "We could go and… Oh wait, we've done that before…"

Kyle: "I know dude! You know we always used to dream of killing that stupid pink haired freak Strawberry Shortcake?"

Stan: "Oh yes dude! That's a great idea! Let's go and kill her!" *Gets up grinning deviously*

Kyle: "Oh, um, I was going to say that we go inside and watch the show but, um, ok… That sounds good."

Stan: "Kyle, if you weren't my best friend I'd call you a fag." *Rolls eyes*

Kyle: "Wow thanks Stan!" *Smiles*

Stan: "Haha, come on dude let's go!" *Run off to bus stop to go to StrawberryLand*

*StrawberryLand*

It was a bright sunny day down in StrawberryLand; it seemed to be the type of day where everything was just going to go right! Down by sugar valley there was a sudden scream, Angelcake sat strapped to a chair, her eyes full of panic as she looked into the big blue eyes of a little boy in a red poof ball hat that I like to call Stan. "Listen Angelcake, you do what we want you to do and you get off safe ok?" Stan said as he dangled her favourit recipe over a pot of toxic cookie batter, "No, no! Please! I'll do anything you want!" Angelcake cried. Smiling deviously Stan walked over to her, "Good, then we'll get along just fine! Now... I hear you're very close friends with Strawberry Shortcake. What I want you to do is call her in your cheery little voice and bring her over here. If you do just that you'll get off safe, ok?" Angel stared at Stan, her eyes big and confused, "Is that it? Is that I have to do?" Stan nodded his little head and smiled when he heard, "Yeah dude. That's all!" emerging from the shadows was a young boy about Stan's age, he wore an orange jacket and a green hat. "Allow me to introduce my best friend, Kyle." Stan gestured toward the young boy who broadly smiled, "Ok! I'll do it!" Angelcake decided. Stan got a hold of her phone and punched in Strawberry Shortcake's house number, the phone started ringing and then a soft, cheery voice answered, "Hello! Strawberry speaking!" Stan held the phone to Angelcake's ear as she happily spoke into it, "Hi Strawberry! It's me, Angelcake! Look I've just baked up a fresh batch of my Angel cupcakes, would you like to come have some tea with me?"

"Sure Angelcake! I'll be right over!"

"Thanks Strawberry! See you now!" And then _click_ the call was cut, Angel smiled up to the two boys thinking that she was now free of all this, "Happy?" she asked the two of them, Stan and Kyle exchanged looks and then nodded their heads, "Yes, thank you." And off scurried Kyle back into the shadows of the house, "Where is he going?" Angelcake asked as Stan was untying her, "He's going to get the bag of which we're putting Strawberry freak cake in." Angelcake laughed, "I'm so happy you're doing this!" as Stan finished untying her he stared at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I can't stand that moron anymore! She annoys the living daylights out of me! I've been writing to the producers to make her die or something just to get her off the show but nothing every works! Thank God you two arrived!"

And just then there was a knock at the door, "Hi Angel, it's me Strawberry! May I come in?" and then out of no where Kyle stood by the door with the bag in his hands, he nodded his head as a gesture to Angelcake to allow Strawberry in, "Sure! The door is open!" Angel sang happily, as the door opened and Strawberry popped in, the bag went over her head and then she fell to the floor in confusion, "What's happening!" Kyle laughed and started dragging the bag outside with the struggling whale... I mean girl inside of it, "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Strawberry called out. Kyle waved off to Angelcake and waited for Stan who smiled at her and said winking, "Drop me a line sometime babe!" Angel giggled and blushed, "Good bye guys! Have fun!" the boys walked off together, knowing that they were indeed going to have fun, "Hello? Would someone like to tell me what's happening?" Strawberry asked and yelped out in pain when Stan kicked her, "Shut up man! Jeez! You are so annoying!" Kyle rolled his eyes, "Least you don't have to drag her along! She weights more than 10 000 whales dude!" they both laughed and carried on walking...

*A Warehouse... Some place very far way...*

"Where am I?" Strawberry fretted when she opened her eyes, looking around all she could see was wooden walls and bright lights and then before her stood Stan and Kyle who smiled cunningly, "Good you're awake." Kyle said as Stan walked over to her and pulled a siring out of her pocket. "W-What's that?" Strawberry stuttered, "Oh this little thing?" Stan waved the injection in front of her face, "It's just an adrenalin booster. Don't want you passing out you know!" he laughed as he stuck the needle in her main vein in her neck. All of a sudden Strawberry felt her heart rate pick up and sweat started pouring our from her pores. "That's better." Stan declared as Kyle walked over to retrieve the barrel of toxic waste, "W-Why are you doing this!" Strawberry cried as she tried to free herself from the chair she was strapped to, did she do any damage? No. Why? Because the chair was bolted to the ground and because her arms were stretched out next to her in a very odd contraption. "Before I start explaining about why I'm doing this I see you eyeing my machine over there. What that does is it twists your arms; it can measure your pain and fear so the more pain and fear you feel, the more the machine twists your arms! Exciting right! Soon enough your arms will be broken! So anyway getting back to the point you see Strawberry," Stan told Strawberry as he walked over to her, swinging the silver duck tap in his hand, "I've developed a deep dislike to you... Open your mouth and stick out your tongue please." Strawberry did as she was told and Stan tapped it to her cheek, "Thank you... Anyway, you've annoyed me for quite awhile now Strawberry and my friend and I have, well, had enough of it." Stan motioned toward Kyle to bring the Toxic waste over to which he did gladly. Climbing the short ladder Stan handed the waste to Kyle who balanced himself promptly on top, "Ready Kyle?" Stan smiled, Kyle's eyes twitched in excitement as he nodded his head, "Just remember, slowly..." Strawberries eye's widened as she stared up at Kyle who then slowly poured the acid onto her. As the acid came in contact with her skin it was like a thousand painful deaths in one! It slowly ate away at her skin, burning and bubbling on her skin, she (attempted to scream) 'screamed' out in pain and horror and then the machine on her arms started turning, the pain and fear rushing through her body was immense! Causing the machine to turn faster the acid was still pouring from above her travelling over her head, to her chest (Not like there is anything to melt there ;]) right down to her feet. The meat on her bones slowly descended from her body, the bubbling and boiling sound of her skin was revolting and the smell was sordid! Stan sat down in front of her and studied her facial expression, "How inconsiderate of me... I forgot to ask, are you in pain? Yes? Oh, well good. God dude everything about you annoys me! Your voice, the way you act! Hell even the way you look! I mean dude, who the hell names their dog Pupcake! Are you a fag or something!" Strawberry looked up at Stan, her skin half eaten away so he could see her bones, "Wow, you look terrible!" Stan laughed and Kyle jumped down and gave him a Hi5, "I agree... But doesn't she always look that way Stan?" Kyle chuckled, Strawberry was in so much pain and her skin melted off her bones like goo; causing her to look like a melted Barbie. The machine was still turning and the bones in her arm were slowly cracking, a few more turns the bones would break. 1 turn... 2 turns... 3 turns... _CRACK! _A sharp breaking sound escaped her arms the bone slowly pierced her left skin cutting its way through the meat which made Stan's and Kyle's head turn, looking to where the noise came from they could see the broken bone. Shrugging Stan then looked back at Kyle, "I'm hungry dude."

"Me too! I rate Burger King?"

"Yip! Cheese burger and fries for me! Let's get going Kyle!" Stan nodded toward Strawberry who was slowly bleeding to death and they both turned around and made their way out leaving Strawberry behind. "Dude, won't anyone realise that she is gone?" Kyle enquired, "No man. Nobody watches this dumb show anyway!"

*Back in South Park with all Cheese burgers, Fat asses and Jews*

Stan: "Wait till Cartman and Kenny hears about what we've done!"

Kyle: "Yeah dude, they're going to be so jealous!"

Cartman: "Hello fag and Jew."

Kenny: Muffles "Hey guys!"

Cartman: "Oh my God guys, Tweek's party was like so cool, they had an elephant and clowns and lions and..."

Kyle: "We killed Strawberry shortcake today."

Kenny: Muffels "You did what?" *Has a heart attack and dies*

Stan: "Oh my God they killed Kenny!"

Kyle: "You bastards!"

Cartman: "That's cool guys did I mention that Tweek's party had a lion?"

Stan: "Fat ass. Didn't you hear what Kyle just said? We killed Strawberry shortcake."

Cartman: "Whoopti fricken doo guys, what do you want me to do?"

Kyle: "Come on Cartman! You know you're jealous!"

Cartman: "No Jew boy, I'm not."

Kyle: "Stop calling me a Jew Cartman!"

Stan: "Guys! Stop fighting!"

Mrs. Marsh: "Hi boys. Stan did I just hear that you killed Strawberry Shortcake?"

Stan: "Yes mom!" *Smiles proudly*

Mrs. Marsh: "Stanley Marsh! You can't just go around killing fictional characters! You are grounded young man!"

Stan: "God damn it!"

Catman: "I hate you guys..."

**********The End.**********

There you guys have it! I dunno if you guys will enjoy this one... I'm so sorry everyone because I've been trying to get the imagination flowing but this is all I can come up with... Please R&R... I think I'mma give this sort of writing a break for awhile, just as long as I know that you guys, MY READERS, are still going to be behind me when I start up again... Love you guys! =) keep those evil minds rocking! And remember if you ever want me to write a story like this about a character of your choice, drop me a line, I'll dedicate the story to you and I'll try my best =)

Mwah! xxx


End file.
